


无事生非

by Madeleine_Tea



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madeleine_Tea/pseuds/Madeleine_Tea
Summary: 旧剑X梅林（♀），现代AU。





	无事生非

亚瑟花了一分钟时间才想起面前的女人是谁。

妮慕，梅林之前的女友，兼有情人意味的那种。她长得相当漂亮，但气质有些阴郁，令他想起自己的异父姐姐摩根。亚瑟礼貌地请她进来，妮慕也没和他客气，顺手把包扔在沙发里，自己坐在旁边。

“我去过梅林家了，”她接过亚瑟递来的杯子，望了他一眼，“她不在。”

“她也不在这里。”亚瑟真诚地说，“您可以在这里等她，当然我不确定老师今天是否会来。”

妮慕饶有兴致地打量了亚瑟一会，抿口茶，又把沾着口红印的杯子放下了。她忽然问道：“你觉得梅林怎么样？”

“她是我老师，我很尊敬她。”

“我是指其他方面。”妮慕的目光审视着他，似笑非笑。

“抱歉，如果您不介意的话，我还有论文要赶。”

妮慕冷哼一声，不再说话，低头开始摆弄手机。她又坐了大概半个小时，起身拎着包走了。

 

十分钟后，在厨房洗杯子的亚瑟听到开门的声音。他走上前，顺手接过梅林手里提着那一堆购物袋。

“妮慕刚才来过。”

“我知道，这个香水不适合她，太甜了。”梅林似乎懒得提起这件事，心情很好地指着其中一个袋子：“送你的。”

里面是件红蓝条纹的西装，梅林拿着在亚瑟身上比了比，看起来很满意。

虽然梅林的品位无可挑剔，但在亚瑟小的时候，类似的场景对他来说简直是噩梦。梅林的恶趣味之一就是用女装打扮他，他不明白为什么大多数女人都有这种匪夷所思的爱好。直到亚瑟十岁以后，他才义正词严地提出了拒绝。梅林当时拍了不少照片和视频，现在还在她的私人珍藏里。

“我可能还要在你这里住一阵子。”他的老师说。

梅林自己的房子不在市中心，屋后有一个无论谁路过都会由衷赞叹的大花园。但她最近很少住在那边，顶多偶尔回去照顾一下花草，亚瑟不用猜也知道她在躲什么。

这倒没让亚瑟感到有什么难堪，除了某次他喝醉之后不小心和对方上了床。事后谁也没有提起，亚瑟甚至怀疑梅林根本就是忘了。也不奇怪，她从来不像是会在意这种事的人。

亚瑟不一样。他交往过几个女朋友，每次都是对方主动，分手也是由女孩子先提出。他最近的一任临走前留下的评价是：作为男友堪称完美，但并不爱她，这让她无法忍受。亚瑟平静接受，内心始终不解。与其说他不懂得怎样表达爱意，倒不如说他或许不知道那是什么。说起来这还要怪梅林，亚瑟从小被她带大，潜移默化地受了不少影响。

这会亚瑟坐在桌前，开始修改论文的初稿。梅林经过，瞥了一眼笔记本屏幕，贴近他耳边说话，整个胸部都压在了他肩上。

“这个地方，你还是再斟酌一下比较好。”

亚瑟留意到她今天换了一种香水。关于论文的部分他有些心不在焉，并没听进去：“你晚上有约会？”

“算是吧。”梅林走开了，坐在沙发里打量着刚才做的指甲。

梅林每次去见新的约会对象，都会换一身装扮，用不同的香水，就像是在进行某种观察实验，并乐在其中。亚瑟想提醒她不要给自己招来麻烦，话到嘴边又咽了回去，转过头去在键盘上敲字。

 

五点的时候，梅林出门了，临行前还不忘关照亚瑟注意晚饭的食量。亚瑟继续修改他的论文，中途起身去喝水的时候，发现沙发上躺着梅林平时随身携带的那个化妆包。

不知谁说过西装是现代男人的盔甲，那化妆包可能就是女人的武器了，看上去小而精致，却藏着最复杂的一类魔术。看来他的老师今天并不在状态，亚瑟想了想，决定还是给她送去。

 

梅林看到他，显得不是很惊讶。但亚瑟一进来就吸引了不少目光。他穿着梅林下午买的那件衣服，领带也是之前她挑的。看上去像是赴晚宴的正式装扮，又不至于太死板，配上他的一头金发，把年轻人的活泼与耀眼衬托得恰到好处。

趁着梅林说话的间隙，亚瑟快速打量了一下她对面的男人：比自己稍微年长，相貌英俊，衣着打扮粗略看来也没什么可指摘的。他的老师向来对约会人选的要求很高。

原本他打算送完东西就回去，被梅林叫住了。

“坐下来一起吃个饭？”她用目光示意自己身边的空位。

“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，我的学生。”梅林在为亚瑟介绍了对方之后，简短地说。

男人和亚瑟礼貌地攀谈了一会儿，他们的谈话似乎让梅林产生了某种兴趣。

“等下你们去哪儿？”亚瑟表现得十分体贴而亲切，“西区离这边有点远，我可以开车送你们过去。”

“不急。”梅林回答。

对面的男人笑了笑，起身说失陪，出去接电话。回来时他连声道歉，解释说公司里临时有急事，为了真诚地表达歉意，这顿晚餐由他付账自不用说，还希望他们能够收下音乐剧的票。

 

对方走后，亚瑟半天没有说话。至于盘子里的东西，他从头至尾压根没动过。

“这身很适合你。”梅林笑起来，随意把玩着垂下来的一缕头发，“我的眼光果然不错。”

如果是约会对象的话不敢苟同。亚瑟差点把这句话说出口，还是忍住了。他扫一眼桌上的两张票：女王剧院，Royal Circle第一排，位置绝佳。

“你不去看？”

“这部看过太多遍了，没意思。”梅林不在意地说，眼睛却盯着亚瑟，“奇幻题材可能更适合我，现在我面前就有一头随时准备喷火的小红龙……”

 

事后亚瑟回想起来，觉得自己当时那个吻不太绅士，他为此稍微反省了一下。

 

Fin


End file.
